Prom Night!
by geostar18
Summary: What i think should of happened in the episode Prom Queen. Going to be a couple of chapters in this story:  Some Finchel Fluff from chapter 2 onwards: Maybe more...
1. i love you

**This is my first fanfinction guys so please be nice. This is a story of what i think should of happened on the prom episode. Really it probably would of never happened like this it culd of but probably not so its just a little something i made up. I will do more ones like these but only if you review;). Bit of Finchel fluff:)**

So here i was Rachel Berry getting ready for prom and earlier that day Jesse St James had come back. I was angry when he came but i dont mind now. Yeah he broke my heart but alot of guys had done that, so i dont care. I was just putting my shoes on when i heard a knock on the door i ran down and i thought it would be Jesse but it wasnt,it was Finn.

"Finn what are you doing here?"

"Urm i came to see if you wanted a lift to prom because i thought you couldn't get there?"

"Nope its fine Jesse is picking me up?"

"JESSE, not the Jesse st james ?"

"Yes Jesse st james "

"Are you mad you know what he did to you, he threw eggs at you and broke your heart"

"I know Finn but lots of people have broken my heart, now if you dont mind i need to go and get the rest of my things before Jesse gets here ok? bye Finn see you at Prom. I shut the door in his face and heard him say bye. I knew it was a bit harsh to shut the door in his face but he was making me angry. I heard another knock on the door and this time it was Jesse.

"Hey Jesse"

"Hey Rachel WOW You look beautiful"

"Thanks Jesse, and you look very handsom,so cumon lets go"

We set off to the prom. We got there in about 10 minutes and loads of cars and people were already there. I looked over to my right and there was Finn looking more beautiful than he did before. He was the most beautifulist person i had ever seen. But he had Quinn now so i just tried to get him out of my mind. Me and Jesse walked in and Puck,Sam+Artie was singing Friday By Rebecca Black. Me and Jesse started to dance until the song finished then it was my turn to go up and sing.

**_i know i can't take one more step towards you_**

**_cause all that's waiting is regret_**

**_and don't you know i'm not your ghost anymore?_**

**_you lost the love_**

**_i loved the most_**

**_and i learned to live, half-alive_**

**_and now you want me one more time_**

I kept staring at Finn and he was staring at me too, i deffinatley wasn't over him and the way he was looking at me made me think he weren't over me either?

**_who do you think you are?_**

**_runnin' round leaving scars_**

**_collecting your jar of hearts_**

**_and tearing love apart_**

**_you're gonna catch a cold_**

**_from the ice inside your soul_**

**_so don't come back for me_**

**_who do you think you are?_**

That was it my heart breaked and tears started to form in my eyes. I hated seeing Finn with Quinn and i missed him so much.

**_it took so long just to feel alright_**

**_remember how to put back the light in my eyes_**

**_i wish i had missed the first time that we kissed_**

**_cause you broke all your promises_**

**_and now you're back_**

**_you don't get to get me back_**

**_who do you think you are?_**

**_runnin' round leaving scars_**

**_collecting your jar of hearts_**

**_and tearing love apart_**

**_you're gonna catch a cold_**

**_from the ice inside your soul_**

**_so don't come back for me_**

**_don't come back at all_**

**_and who do you think you are?_**

**_runnin round leaving scars_**

**_collecting your jar of hearts_**

**_and tearing love apart_**

**_you're gonna catch a cold_**

**_from the ice inside your soul_**

**_don't come back for me_**

**_don't come back at all_**

**_who do you think you are?_**

**_who do you think you are?_**

**_who do you think you are?_**

I finished the song and ran of stage into the corridor tears streaming down my cheeks. I heard someone run after me. It was Finn. I ran into the girls toilets and into a cubicle and i heard him come in.

"Rach whats wrong?"

He hadn't called me Rach in a long time.

"Nothing just go away please"

"Just come out Rach please"

"No i can't i look a mess now"

"I dont care just come out"

I walked out and he was just standing there i stoped crying as much then and then when i saw him i just bursted out crying even more.

"Hey,hey whats the matter? come here"

He took me in his big strong arms and gave me a hug. I felt so safe and warm there, i wanted to stay like that forever.

"Cumon tell me whats wrong,one minute you was sing beautifully the next minute you started crying and ran of stage after you sang all of the song,tell me whats up?"

"You"

"What do you mean me"

He held my hands and looked in to my eyes

"Im Crying because of you, i miss you so much Finn it's untrue and then i see you with her dancing and laughing and it just breaks my heart to see you with her. I know i did a terrible thing to you but i dont care about Puck or anybody else all i care about is you. I want you so bad it hurts. I Love you so much and i only came here with Jesse to make you jelous i love you Finn i really do and i want to be with you forever and ever.

He started to walk over to the door...

**So thats my first chapter. Yes its quite long but i loved writing it. Dont worry there will be Finchel Fluff from the next chapter onwards because i know there was none in this. The next chapter will be on very soon please review it would mean alot:)**


	2. i feel the same

**So this is my second chapter to Prom Night. Deffinatley Finchel Fluff in this:)**

**Please Review it would mean alot. Last time i left it on a cliff hanger so read on to see what happens...**

"Where are you going Finn?"

"No Where"

He went over to the door and locked it.

"Locking the door i dont want anybody to desturb us and i dont want Quinn to find us"

"Oh right,but im confused why are you staying here with me Finn why don't you want to go back to Quinn?"

"Because i love you"

Ohmygod he just said he loved me. I thought he didn't love me anymore.

"What?"

"i love you"

"you really mean that Finn?"

"Yes of couse i do"

I started getting butterflies in my stomach. I started crying again. But they were happy tears.

"Hey stop crying. Come here"

He sat down against the door and he put me on his lap.

"Now you listen to me Rachel. I do love you, when i broke up with you, i obviously didn't want to but you hurt me really bad and i wasn't ready to forgive you but now i am and i realised that i want to be with you forever and ever, i dont love Quinn anymore, i dont think i ever loved her while ive been with her these past weeks, i couldnt stop thinking about you, you mean the world to me and i never want to lose you and i love you the world and more."

I couldnt help myself anymore i love him and he loves me and thats all that matters i didn't care if he was with Quinn i wanted to feel his lips so i went for it i kissed his lips, they were warm and i missed kissing them. I thought he was going to pull away but he didn't he started to kiss me back. Hard and passionate. He moved his tounge across mine asking for entrance and i let him go in. Oh how i missed his kisses i just wanted to stay like this forever but then someone knocked on the door and tried to get in.

"Hey let me in"

Me and Finn just started to silently giggle.

"Cumon Open Up"

After a few seconds they went.

"Phew"

"Finally"

I Grabbed some paper out of my bag and a pen and wrote on it "LOCKED GO TO THE ONES IN THE GYM" and took my chewing gum out of my mouth stuck it on the back of the piece of paper and stuck it on the other side of the girls bathroom.

"Now no one will desturb us"

"Were was we"

I grabbed him by his tie and put my lips back to his we started making out for ages. Then i finally let go to breathe.

"What are you going to tell Quinn?"

"Im going to tell her im in love with Rachel Berry and im going to be with her for the rest of my life"

"hmmmm ilove you"

"ilove you 2"

I dragged him again but this time into a cubicle i started to rip open his t-shirt and plant little kisses all over his body. I heard him moan. I put my face back to his and kissed him gentley on the lips and he pushed my head to the right and started kissing my neck and nibbling on my ear.

" Hahaha that tickles"

"Hmm good its suppost to"

" Haha"

"I Havn't told you yet Rachel, You look Beautiful tonight"

"And I Havn't told you yet you look absolutley gorgeous tonight"

He smiled, oh how much i missed that smile and he put his lips back to mine, i slid my hands around his neck and kissed him harder. This could be my last time kissing him,he could just break my heart again and go back to Quinn. But hopefully he wouldn't do that. I let my lips come of his and just hugged him. I felt his arms go around my body and i got shivers from his touch.

"Hmm whats this hug for Rach"

"For loving me more than anyone in the world"

"Mmmmm that is true"

"Goood"

I gave him a peck on the lips and put his shirt back on thankfully i didn't rip any buttons off.

We walked out of the Cubicle and turned around to Finn and hugged him and squeezed him hard then i let go and gave him a long kiss. But then i heard someone jingle about with a key and Quinn came in and saw us kiss.

"FINN? What are you doing why are you kissing her"

"Quinn i...i...im so so sorry"

"Save it Rachel"

Then she came over to me and slapped me across the face. I started crying hard and ran out i let go of Finns hand i heard him shout my name but i needed to get out of this place so i just ran to my car and drove home crying...

**So thats my second chapter.I hoped you liked it. It's not as long as the first chapter but its still quite long. A lot more stuff is going to happen in chapter 3. Please Please Please Review it would mean alot to me. Thanks:) **


	3. it's you and me now

**Third chapter:).Basically this is after Prom but its still Prom Night:).**

**Finchel Fluff. Enjoy:)**

I went inside slammed the door shut and ran up to my room. Both my dads were away for the week so i was on my own and all i wanted was a hug. I slipped out of my dress and into something comfy. Let my hair hang loose and took all my make-up off.I had a red mark on my face were Quinn hit me and it still hurt and was swelling up. I just couldn't be bothered anymore. I got my quilt sat on the couch with popcorn and started to watch funny girl when i heard a knock on the door. I Paused the movie and walked to the door. I wondered who would be knocking at half 11 at night. It was Finn. I opened the door and he was stood there with tears in his eyes.

"Finn go away"

"No Rach i need to see if your okay im not leaving until you've spoken to me"

"Finn i don't need you here at the moment okay just leave me alone i dont want to talk to anybody.

I tried to shut the door but he weren't having none of it. He pushed it and came inside. He started to cry and had tears running down his cheeks.

"She hurt you Rachel, She hurt my Rachel, Come Here"

He touched my cheek.

"Ow that hurt"

"Oh im so sorry here let me kiss it better"

He kept kissing it as lightly as it could, but they were sloppy kisses and it tickled but he made the pain go away. He looked into my eyes.

"Is that better"

"Thats much better,thankyou"

He pulled me closer and kissed me with all his force.

He whispered into my ear.

"I've done it you know. I've dumped her. I didn't want to be with her and she hurt my Rachel Berry, and no one hurts you. NO ONE! You hear me. I'll never let someone hurt you again. And ill never hurt you again because i love you too much, to hurt you.

I just grinned and nodded and kissed him lightly on lips and whispered in his ear.

"I love you"

"I love you 2"

He hugged me and brought me over to the couch and i just layed on him.

"So where are your dads?"

"They've gone on a buisness trip for a week they will be back in about 5 days!:)"

He raised both his eye brows twice

"No Finn, tonight i want you too just hold me and talk to me because i havn't talken to you in a while and i dont know what happening in your life anymore"

"You wont have to worry about that anymore, from now on you will know everything that happens in my life"

"Hmmm thats goood"

"Yes"

"You want to stay over tonight i could do with the company?"

"Of course i will"

"Good now get out of your clothes and go and put a t-shirt on and some pants ive still got the ones that u used to always wear when you stayed over. There in my second draw down"

"Really? I thought i lost them well you can keep them but ill go put them on now"

"Okay"

He ran upstairs and i sat downstairs and waited for him.

**Well thats chapter 3. This one isnt as long as the others because it was getting late and i was tired. I'll be doing chapter 4 either in a bit or in the morning. PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN ALOT, THANKS:DX**


	4. Im glad were back

**So this is chapter 4:) Just want to say thankyou for the reviews on chapter 3. This one is just about Rachel and Finn at Rachel's house. This is the last chapter but dont worry there will be more stories. Some Finchel Fluff ENJOY:)**

"FINN ARE YOU READY YET?"

"YEAH COMING DOWN NOW!"

He came down in the clothes i used to always keep. When i missed him i used to smell them to remember what he smelt like, now i can just hug him and can smell the real him. He came over to me and grabbed me and hugged me. I put my arms around his neck and just stood there for a while.

"Hmmmm"

"What?"

"You smell exactly like your clothes"

"Huh?"

"Oh when i missed u i used to smell these to remember what you smelt like, i know its stupid but i missed you alot and you smell exactly like them!"

"It's not supid well ive got something of yours, that i used to smell"

He ran upstairs and came back down with a scarf i used to always were that i thought i lost.

"FINN You had that all along, i used to always say i lost that scarf and you didn't say anything?"

"Because i didn't want you to take it off me, and then i couldn't remember the smell of your perfume anymore. I remember you used to spray your neck twice so it used to go on the scarf a little"

"Awwww Finn, well you dont have to remember the smell off me anymore because im right here."

He put the scarf around my neck and embraced me in a hug. He started to breathe on my ear.

"Haha that tickles"

"What does?"

"You breathing on my ear"

He whispered in my ear.

"Bet this tickles"

He picked me up from behind and started tickling my belly.

"FINN HAHAHA STOP!"

"No i like it when you laugh"

"YEAH BUT FINN IT HURTS,HAHAHA!"

"Okay ill do this instead"

He picked me up and put me over his shoulders and threw me onto the couch.

And then he jumped on to the couch and landed on me.

"Bahahahah FINN"

He leaned over to me and started planting kisses on my neck.

"Hmmm that feels good Finn"

"Hmmm goood"

He started planting kisses all over my face and on my lips and i dragged him more down near me. All i wanted to do was stay like this forever and ever. He started sucking on my neck.

"Finn what are you doing?"

"Giving you a hickey"

"Ow it hurts"

"It wont in a minute i promise"

He licked over it and kissed it.

"Im the only person ever to give you a hickey,no one else ever will"

"No One only you"

I gave him a peck on the lips and got under the covers with him. We finished watching the rest of funny girl and he just sat there stroking my hair,holding my hand and planting kisses on my head.

"Im glad were back Rach"

"Me too Finn"

"i love you"

"i love you too"

**So thats chapter four for you. This is the last chapter sorry. But im going to be making a new story probably about Funeral. So check it out soon. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW:DX**


End file.
